


We Are The Warriors That Built This Town

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood, Discrimination, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Violence, Will Add Tags As We Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like Armour, and it can never be used to hurt you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faun

**Author's Note:**

> This was the big fantasy AU i was talking about on my tumblr. I've got the basic plot down but if there's anything you guys want i'm open for ideas.

“It is the dark Satan himself who sent these creatures from the underworld! To aid him in his rise up to Seproth! Join me friends as we come together and fight against these vile creations!”  
  
Carlos looked upon the man who was spewing absolute nonsense from his mouth. The faun were in fact, the furthest thing away from a satanic creature. They originally inhabited most of the world before 167 BG, sent down by the Gods to create a sustainable living area and expand their knowledge of the world before them. The older generation of the faun lived in underground burrows, intricately detailed passageways that men, women and children could easily navigate. It was in 145 BG when Daküül rose from the gates of hell to evoke absolute devastation onto the faun. The few that survived the attack advanced into unexplored lands and subsequently found themselves in exquisite grasslands filled with trees and flowers as far as the eye could see. It was there, in Fecreton, were the faun rebuilt themselves into what they are today.  
  
“You shouldn’t listen to him you know, he is talking out of his behind”  
  
Fernando, Carlos’ elder and adoptive guardian appeared in front of him, a calm expression across his face. Carlos could never comprehend how Fernando was so relaxed about the situation, that their race was being belittled and ridiculed, but still managed to smile through it all. Carlos wishes he had the same amount of hope.  
  
“Maybe he is right, maybe we are just disgusting”  
  
Carlos mumbles. He drops his head to avert his gaze from Fernando.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous”  
  
Fernando replies, and there’s a hint of anger in his voice. Carlos looks back up but before he can even protest Fernando is pounding across the dirt path and towards the preacher.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
The preacher turns to face Fernando, recoiling back at the sight. Carlos watches from the wall, hoping that Fernando doesn’t do anything too unreasonable that would get him arrested.  
  
“You shut your mouth! You shouldn’t even be allowed on these lands, spreading lies about us!”  
  
Fernando stomps his hoof on the ground to emphasize his point and the preacher looks down at him in disgust. The preacher isn’t looking at Fernando, instead he’s glaring down at the dark coat of fur across his lower body and the hard keratin hooves.  
  
“You stay away from me! Demon spawn!”  
  
The preacher holds both of his index fingers together to form a cross and points it towards Fernando. Carlos lets a small smile appear onto his face. With little to no thought Carlos drops down off the wall and heads over to Fernando.  
  
“Come on Nano, you were right, he is talking out of his behind”  
  
Carlos glares at the preacher, his usual soft brown eyes full of hatred and anger before leading Fernando away from the scene.

 

* * *

“I am completely sick of this!”  
  
Fernando slams his hand down on the table next to his mug of beer. Carlos has to grab onto the mug to stop it from spilling onto the floor. A few other faun look at him with looks of sympathy, knowing entirely why Fernando was so angry. He was never an angry man, Fernando, but when anyone or anything segregated his race from another, he was a completely different man.  
  
“I have learned to deal with the hatred but when they upset my son that’s where i draw the line”  
  
Carlos wasn’t exactly Fernando’s real son. He remembers every single detail about the day he lost his parents, forced to watch their execution at the age of 11, swept off to an orphanage with at least 100 more orphans. He was so thankful when, at the age of 15, a bearded man with warm eyes and a comforting smile said he was going to take him away. Never the less Carlos is happy that Fernando accepts him like his own son. Carlos places his hand on top of Fernando’s.  
  
“I’m okay Nano, you don’t have to fight all my battles”  
  
Fernando smiles at that and rubs his thumb against Carlos’ palm to express his love.  
  
“Isn’t that what fathers are for? To do everything for their children because they are too lazy to do it themselves”  
  
“Yeah Nano”  
  
Carlos pats Fernando’s hand before removing it to place back in his lap. Carlos wraps his fingers around the hair of his thigh. He hates the feeling of it between his fingertips and just wishes he wasn’t born a faun. Carlos lets out a sigh before excusing himself and running as fast as he could towards the forest of thorns.  
  


* * *

 

It’s peaceful here. The birds and twittering high up in the trees, rabbits dashing about the woodland and the occasional deer tiptoeing through the grass. Carlos sits down by the small stream, crossing his legs and absently running his fingers across the fur. He's relaxed here, where no one can judge him and he can feel accepted among the animals. A few faun live here, in the forest of thorns for that particular reason, to avoid judgement from the other races. Carlos has thought, on many occasions in fact, of running away from his home town, leaving everything behind to live with the woodland creatures. Carlos watches as a bird lands next to him, drinks out of the stream, flutters its wings and flies away again. He stays there, looking out across the stream to watch the trees blow in the wind and listen to the birds singing. A branch snapping beneath somethings feet draws Carlos from his thoughts and he bounces off the hide between some raspberry bushes. There’s a baby deer crying out and trying to tug its hind leg away from a bear trap that was clamped around it. Carlos can see the metal teeth gnawing away at the calf's skin, blood already dripping out of the deep wound and Carlos almost goes to help until he sees a human appear. He watches in both amazement and confusion, this human doesn’t seem like any others Carlos has seen. He’s small and looks no older than 18, bright blue shining eyes and a worried expression on his face. He looks around before doing doing something Carlos would never expect a human to do. He grabs onto the metal bear trap and pulls the mechanism back to free the calf. It’s then Carlos slowly emerges himself and steps out into the clearing, shielding the injured deer behind of him. The human looks upon Carlos in absolute wonder, stepping forward, a little too close for Carlos' personal liking and holding out his hand to trace it across the curled horns. Carlos is surprised, the human isn't scared of him nor is he repulsed and Carlos has never had another race this close to him, never mind touch him. Carlos feels something warm in the pit of his stomach. He's never had this feeling before and he's a little bit scared as to what it is.  
  
"I've never seen a real faun"  
  
The human finally speaks and Carlos instantly takes a liking to him. He's got a soft accented voice and there's no hatred in it.  
  
"You're beautiful"  
  
That was the least likely thing Carlos thought would come from the humans mouth. He's used to being hated and segregated by other races, not called beautiful. Carlos doesn't know how to reply to that. He hears more voices and the human pulls his hand away from Carlos' horn. It's cold again and Carlos instantly wants the human to touch him again.  
  
"I'm afraid I must go, but it was very nice meeting you"  
  
The human turns to leave but Carlos grabs onto his arm to stop him. Some form of desperation has overtook his feelings, not wanting to let go of the warmth he felt, whether it be a good warmth or a bad warmth.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Carlos asks. The human smiles as Carlos reluctantly releases his grip from his arm.  
  
"Max"  
  
He's gone before Carlos can reply but there's a small smile across his face as he gently lifts the injured deer up in his arms. The deer curls itself up in Carlos' hold and all he can think about as he takes the walk back home is the way Max's hand felt against his horns.


	2. Mermaid

Docile in their looks but deadly in their actions were mermaids. Voices like complete angels and perfect virgin faces. They had lived undetected in the beautiful oceans within Seproth, becoming one with the sea creatures and enjoying their time alone. However it was in 34 BG when a mermaid was captured in a sailor's net that they had finally been discovered. The older generation were hunted for their tail scales, used to make beautiful jewellery for the royal blooded inhabitants. The hunting of mermaids was banned in 13 AG when the old king, Highness Niki Lauda, rose to power. However that didn't stop black merchants hunting in secret bays and unbeknown to the king, the horrific events still went on. When Highness Lauda passed at just the young age of 43 another royal blood rose to take his place, King Jenson Button, who lined every black merchant he knew of in front of the ocean and slit their throats one by one. Their blood mixed with the sea and from that day on the mermaids knew they were safe in the new hands of King Button.  
  
"You know if I'm caught here I'll be strung up by my tail all evening"  
  
Sebastian looked about nervously, his head just out of the water enough to watch Nico.  
  
"Sebi..."  
  
Nico starts.  
  
"You're not going to be discovered, nobody ever ventures into these waters"  
  
Nico smiles at Sebastian, his beautiful blue tail swaying gently in the water as he runs a finger down the nose of a dolphin. Sebastian was a half blood you see, the genes of both mermaid and human flowing through his veins which gave him the ability to live on both land and sea. Sebastian didn't overly enjoy this, the mermaids were very understanding creatures but there was always the occasional pure blood that would throw hateful comments towards the half bloods. Not all pure bloods were like this, Nico was a prime example. Nico, a beautiful blonde haired boy, just like Sebastian, had the kindest heart in all of Eska. He'd become friends with Sebastian at a very young age, the two bonding over their distinctive accents before ultimately becoming the best of friends. The two saw each other as brothers, even with the cultural divide, Nico loved Sebastian and Sebastian loved Nico.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Sebastian lifts his head further out of the water and swims closer towards Nico. Nico let's go of the dolphin that clicks in appreciation and disappears back underneath of the water, and instead, Nico holds Sebastian's head gently between his hands.  
  
"Because there is an old myth, that the dark lord Daküül lives in these waters, after reigning his terror down all those years ago it's said that he found refuge within these waters and will sleep for 200 years before rising to finish what he'd started"  
  
Nico's voice is dark and cold, no sign of humour across his features and Sebastian feels a chill run down his spine.  
  
"You just made that up, right?"  
  
Nico's face doesn't change and he slowly shakes his head at Sebastian.  
  
"It's also said..."  
  
Nico leans down to press his lips against Sebastian's ear.  
  
"That Sebastian Vettel is the most gullible person known"  
  
Nico breaks out into a laugh, dropping his hands from Sebastian's face to wrap them around his stomach. Sebastian frowns up at his friend before he grabs onto Nico's arms and pulls him down into the water. Nico splutters about, leaving Sebastian in a fit of giggles as he attempts to fix his now messed up hair. When Sebastian looks up at Nico and sees his hair slicked back, water dripping from his long eyelashes, cheeks flushed with pink, he can't help what he does next. Nico's lips feel so soft underneath his own and the feelings running throughout Sebastian's body make him feel like he's home. Like he finally belonged somewhere. Sebastian's hands move down to Nico's lower back, his fingers running across the junction between his skin and scales and he swears he hears a small purr from Nico before Sebastian is pulling away with a look of embarrassment across his face.  
  
"Sorry about that"  
  
He mumbles. Nico just smiles and holds Sebastian's cheek in his hand for a moment before diving down into the water. All Sebastian can do is watch as Nico swims down, his blue tail glistening in the moonlight and then he's gone. Sebastian stares at the spot for a moment, feeling an emptiness in his heart. He leaves with a small, but sad smile across his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dany I did something stupid”  
  
Sebastian says. He sits down opposite his friend and takes a mouthful of mead. Dany rolls his eyes in response.  
  
“What was it?”  
  
“I kissed Nico”  
  
Dany looks at him for a moment, blinking a couple of times before he’s laughing at Sebastian.  
  
“Seb that isn’t stupid”  
  
Sebastian hides his face in his hands, his cheeks warming up in embarrassment.  
  
“Yes, it is, and you know why”  
  
Seb lifts his head up and Dany holds onto one of his hands.  
  
“I know, but hey, maybe you could swim away to Pyks Deep, I heard the coastline there is absolutely stunning”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes light up in excitement and his smile is back. Dany grins back at his friend and squeezes his hand tighter.  
  
“We should all go, all three of us”  
  
Dany’s smile drops and he shakes his head at Sebastian. He loves the boy with all his heart but he can’t leave his hometown, where he’s actually accepted for who he really is.  
  
“You know I can’t leave…”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Sebastian, drop it”  
  
Dany says. His voice is cold and demanding and Seb cowers into submission. The reason as to why Dany stayed here wasn’t a topic the two discussed very often, and the few times either Sebastian or Nico had brought it up Dany had given them the look of death. They dropped the conversation almost immediately.  
  
“I’d still visit you!”  
  
Sebastian tries to lighten up the dark mood and smiles at Dany.  
  
“You’d miss me too much"  
  
Dany smiles at that and runs his thumb across Sebastian’s hand.  
  
“I know I would”  
  
They stay and chat for another hour, just enjoying each others company and catching up on the latest news from around Eska. When Dany leaves the pub to head home, Sebastian takes the opportunity to head back to the eastern beaches to confront Nico. He needed to know if he would leave with him. He just had to.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico loves the open waters more than anything. His home was beautiful but nothing beat the open ocean. The way the currents would gently pull him through the water or how the creatures would swim next to him. He truly loved the Azure Sea. He’d never been this far out, his home town of Eska barely a spot of light in the distance and the western islands of Druids Grove within touching distance. It felt nice for Nico, that he was so far away from Eska, he didn’t have to think about anything, he could be free out here. When Nico saw something approaching from the north, cutting its way through the crashing wave curiosity got the better of him as he swam towards it. He’d never seen a ship so big, in all of his lifetime he’d only ever saw small fishing boats so this huge wooden ship seemed like a dream to him. Nico swam slowly through the water, observing each and every spot of the ship and just taking in it’s beauty. His process was cut short however, as he was lifted out the water, trapped in a net with at least 100 fish. The poor creatures were splashing about, losing their will to breathe and Nico began to panic when he couldn’t free himself from the net. He’d heard about the hunters who wanted the scales of a mermaid, but that tradition was banned a long time ago. Still it didn’t stop Nico from panicking as the net was finally pulled overboard. The fish slid out across the full deck and when Nico hit the hard surface he tried to pull himself back into the ocean.  
  
“Well what do you know, a purebred mermaid”  
  
Nico wailed in pain as he felt something sharp stab through his tail to stop his attempts at escaping. He stops struggling against the blade and looks up into blue eyes. He scans over the man for a quick moment and when he spots the golden crown atop of his head Nico manages to put the pieces together.  
  
“Do you know who i am?”  
  
Nico slowly nods at the man, scared for his life and what he could possibly want. He looks at Nico impatiently and when he doesn’t reply he twists the sword deeper into Nico’s tail until he’s screaming in agony. There’s small trickles of blood dancing down his tail and staining his scales a dark red. Nico finally speaks.  
  
“You’re the King…”  
  
“And?”  
  
His voice is teasing and Nico feels sick to his stomach at the tone.  
  
“...who banned mermaid hunting”  
  
He smirks at Nico before pulling his sword out of Nico’s tail.  
  
“King Jenson Button, at your service”  
  
He bows slightly, a mocking smile across his face before someone is putting a bag over his head and his hands are being bound behind him.  
  
“Don’t you worry”  
  
Jenson leans down to whisper against Nico’s ear.  
  
“The Prince has always wanted a pet mermaid”


	3. Dark Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is horrendously short, i was really struggling to word it right and ultimately this is what i ended up with.

"You idiot, are you trying to kill me!"  
  
Daniel groans in exasperation and looks at the younger boy in front of him. He's looking down at his feet in embarrassment. Will is next to him, forcing a smile on his face because they'd been trying for so long to help Sergio get his powers under control, Daniel had thought they'd done it, until Sergio almost hit him with a firebolt.  
  
"Take him away Will, I need to calm down"  
  
Will gently wraps his arm around Sergio and leads him out of the darkening forest. Daniel sighs and looks up at the full moon. He thinks about Sebastian for a brief moment, wondering how his ex best friend is coping with his new home. There's a wetness on his cheeks and Daniel curses himself for thinking about Sebastian. _Crying_ about Sebastian. He'd promised himself to not think back to those times where he spent his time protecting the lost mermaid, the one with big blue eyes that he'd found half dead on the shore of Trevanian. Daniel forces himself to think about more important matters, like how the hell he's going to teach Sergio to not burn everything he sees. Daniel had found him when he was just 5 summers old, wandering around just outside of his home shooting small fireballs at the trees and setting them alight. Daniel had tried to find out who this child was and why he was out here alone, but he'd replied in a language Daniel had never heard of before and he spent the next 12 summers teaching Sergio his native language. He loves the boy, he really does, but Daniel is struggling to keep tolerating his unpredictable powers.  
As Daniel heads back to his home he finds himself absently playing with the bracelet underneath his sleeve. He runs his finger across the small shells, feels how smooth the beads are before touching the rough scale. That's when he rips the item from his wrist and throws it across the forest floor. He _needed_ to forget about Sebastian. His main focus right now was helping Sergio. Daniel shakes his head of all thoughts of the mermaid before stepping inside of his home. The candles are flickering and casting a soft glow across the wooden cabin. Will is sat on his bed, a book in hand and Sergio is curled up next to him asleep.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Daniel asks as he sheds himself of his robes.  
  
"Fine, he just seems to have a fever"  
  
Daniel let's out a small sigh and sits down on the edge of Will's bed, gently placing the back of his hand against Sergio's forehead. He flinches back when his skin touches Sergio's because of just how hot he actually was.  
  
"Just keep an eye on him"  
  
Will offers Daniel a small smile before he retires to his own bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow he drifts off into one of his more restless slumbers.

* * *

  
  
Daniel wakes up to loud shouting followed by an explosion and wonders what the _bloody hell is going on_. He stumbles out of his bed into the early morning light of the forest to see Will hiding behind a boulder. Half of the trees are on fire and he can already guess as to why. He spots Sergio through the trees. His hands are eliciting bright orange flames, there's tears streaming down his face, his eyes are glowing white and he looks absolutely petrified.  
  
"Checo just calm down alright? It's just me"  
  
Daniel attempts to soothe him, slowly making his way over to the shaking boy. He looks around until he locks eyes with Daniel and can’t help the burst of fire that shoots towards him. Daniel lifts his hand slowly, raising Sergio up from the ground. The flames that were flickering across Sergio’s palms died down though his eyes were still glowing brightly. Daniel tightens his fist causing Sergio to scream out and claw at his throat. Daniel doesn’t stop, not when Will is shouting at him or when there’s scratches appearing on Sergio’s throat, he only stops when his eyes turn back to their usual soft brown shade. He drops Sergio to the ground and lets Will pick him up. Daniel gets a look of bemusement from Will and Sergio looks so scared in his arms.  
  
“What the _hell_ was that all about?”  
  
Will asks and gently runs his fingers over the scratches that are bleeding slightly and staining Sergio’s tanned skin. Daniel runs a shaky hand through his hair before speaking.  
  
“Daküül is back”


	4. Elf

Kimi loves it here. It’s so quiet during the night in Oskea, especially in the northern regions were Kimi vacaits most of his life. He looks out from where he’s lying, watching the ravens fly around in the forest of thorns opposite him. Kimi has never once stepped foot within that forest, it wasn’t that he was scared nor that he wanted to, he just didn’t want to bump into any Faun on his journey. Kimi waits there for what feels like forever, his eyes closed and the clouds gently drifting through the sky to reveal the full moon.

It came early this month, Kimi thinks when he opens up his eyes again. His vision is mainly pale blues and soft yellows and it makes the forest opposite look that much more beautiful than before. Kimi jumps down from the rock, his paws digging into the dirt path below him as he stretches his body out. He lets out a loud howl and waits a few moments before he hears the familiar howl of his mate call back.

She sounds far away and Kimi isn’t sure if he can make it to her by dawn. He howls again and pinpoints her location before he’s pounding his paws down against the grass, making his way towards the border between Oskea and Aswal. The soft breeze blows through Kimi’s black fur coat, making each individual strand of hair stand out. Kimi stops when he can feel the magic radiating from Aswal, looking towards the dark ruined buildings and burnt grass before he carefully places his paws down on the thin path. It tingles at first, the magic spreading through his body and Kimi waits until it stops before he’s running once again, claws kicking up dirt behind him.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, the moon has shifted across the sky but still shines down brightly on Kimi, making his black fur sparkle almost. Kimi can see the forest ahead, the emerald coloured leaves emphasising the origin of its name. He comes to a stop and lets out a long howl, waiting in the silence for one back. She calls back out to him, but it’s a howl of pain that has Kimi bolting into the forest. He keeps calling to her as he runs, eyes scanning the entire forest until he can smell her blood in the air. He knows she’s close.

When Kimi finds her, he panics. She’s lying on the floor, blood staining her snow white coat and decorating the ground beneath her. She wines at Kimi who starts licking at the blood, hoping it will stop bleeding. The blood still pours from her back leg and she’s panting, Kimi still trying to help her. If the full moon hadn’t come out tonight he could of saved her. She lets out one final whine before stilling underneath Kimi.

He doesn’t have time to mourn however, because he hears a branch snapping behind him and Kimi almost wants to scream when he catches blue eyes staring at him. Right now he absolutely hates that stupid blonde haired wood elf that had gotten quite the reputation around town, known for his immaculate hunting skills and how he could charm his way into bed. Kimi growls at the elf, his teeth bared in a snarl in the hopes he would leave.

The elf just rolls his eyes before pulling another arrow from his quiver, a green feathered tip, and draws his bow on Kimi. Kimi snaps at the elf, jumping onto the low branch he was perched on and clenches his teeth around the wooden bow. Kimi can feel the wood splintering in his mouth, small pieces of wood jabbing at his gums and drawing blood, but he doesn’t care.

Kimi feels the bow snap in half in his mouth and watches as the elf seems to stumble in terror, but he reaches behind his back to pull out another arrow, this time with a black feathered tip, and stabs the head deep into Kimi’s body. He loses his footing on the branch and tumbles to the ground, knocking the arrow deeper into his body. He doesn't have time to get up before the elf is tying a piece of tightly around his back legs, drawing his paws together.

Kimi whines in protest but ultimately gives in as the elf drags him off. He takes one last look at his mate, his heart shattering when he can already see crows pecking away at her dead body and accepts whatever his fate may be.

* * *

 

The moment Kimi wakes up he panics. He can feel the hard floor beneath him and both his hands and feet are tied together with thick rope. He manages to get himself up on his knees before the door bangs open and Kimi locks eyes with the elf from before. He looks so confused and Kimi can't help the grin that spreads onto his face.

"Ki-Kimi?"

"Long time no see Nico"

The blonde slams the door shut behind him and rushes over to Kimi, untying the rope wrapped around his limbs. The moment he's free Kimi's fist connects with the side of the elf's face.

"That's for killing my mate"

Nico runs the back of his hand across his lip, smearing the blood across his chin.

"I kind of deserved that"

Nico disappears for a moment, leaving Kimi to his thoughts and he momentarily thinks about leaving, but Nico is back with a fresh set of clothes. Kimi takes them from Nico's hand, thankful that he can cover up his naked body, and slips into the rags. They're oversized, even on Kimi's muscular body, and ripped in a few places. Kimi frowns when Nico ties his hands together again behind his back.

"I'm getting you out of here because we need to talk, just act like my prisoner okay?"

"Is that what you call them now?"

There's a smirk on Kimi's face as he's pushed out of the room by Nico.

"Keep your mouth shut"

Nico whispers before he switches his personality and roughly drags Kimi along through their lands. Kimi grins as the other wood elves cower in fright when they his almost white eyes and pointed ears. He snarls at one of the elves, his pointed teeth poking out over his bottom lip.

Kimi laughs when the elf tumbles over before scrambling to get away from him, but it's wiped off his face when Nico slaps his hand across Kimi's cheek.

"Stop it"

Kimi sighs in defeat. He'd only wanted to play around with Nico, knowing how easy it was to rile the wood elf up. Nico and himself went way back. Kimi had found the elf outside of his home, curled up and scared as some of Kimi's friends, his fellow Night Elves, had him on the floor between them while they ridiculed him for having the blood of the wood elves. Kimi was one of the few Night Elves that accepted people for who they were, no matter the race, he'd treat them all the same.

They make it outside, Kimi following Nico towards the woods before he's finally released from his constraints.

"You better explain what the hell you are"

Nico spits as soon as Kimi's hands are free. There's a small, almost teasing smirk on Kimi's face, as he looks over Nico's mixed expression. He's angry and confused and downright annoyed.

"You know what I am, I'm a Night Elf"

Kimi pinches the tips of his ears to emphasise his point, rubbing the purple skin between his fingers and tracing down to where it changes colour to his normal pale tone.

"Kimi..."

Nico folds his arm. He's not in the mood to deal with Kimi's bullshit.

"Alright, I'm a shapeshifter, although I don't have control of it like other people but thankfully it only happens every full moon"

"So you transform into a black wolf every full moon? I didn't think elves could do that"

"They can't"

Nico frowns in confusion at Kimi's response, listening as the elf continues.

"I was cursed by dark magic, it was by a young boy, he only looked 19 summers old but he had the eyes of Daküül"

Nico gasps in sudden surprise, stumbling slightly at the news.

"You mean he's back? He can't be back!"

Kimi nods reluctantly at Nico, he'd known for a while that the dark lord had risen from the gates of hell, his spirit taking refuge in a young boy, slowly draining the life from him.

"There is one good thing that comes with this curse, I can sense when there's dark magic about, only when I'm in my other form but I have a rough idea on where he's hiding"

"You're going after him?"

"Yes, but I want you to come with me, I can't do this without you"

Kimi holds his hand out, looking at Nico with his pale blue eyes. Kimi's never felt so relieved in his life when Nico's warm hand is clutching at his own. When they let go Nico has his trademark smirk across his face.

"So, when do we leave?"


	5. Dark Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculously short, blame the Mercedorks for practically demanding me to work on Glory & Gore most of my time.

Nico doesn’t know how long he’s been tied up for. They’d dropped him in a tank, half filled with water to keep his tail in pristine condition. The sword wound had healed in just a few hours, the skin fusing back together to stop the blood flow, but a couple of scales would forever be stained with the blood. Before he knows it they’re back at the port and a bag is over his head again. Nico willingly let's himself be dragged along the floor by his tail, somewhat thankful that the bag is shielding his face from the dirt floor. When the bag is finally removed from Nico's head, he blinks a couple of times and looks around.   
  
The king is grinning down at him, his crown sat proudly on top of his head, but next to him is someone else. A dark skinned boy with a black metal crown  nestled amongst his hair. Nico is too distracted by this boy to hear what the king is saying. His eyes are a gorgeous shade of brown, golden flecks dancing around his pupils. Nico's never seen a pair of eyes as beautiful in his life, not even Sebastian's came close to this. There's a loud slap before Nico finally looks away. His cheek is stinging from where the King's hand had connected with his skin, and Nico can only assume there's a bright red mark there. He can barely hold himself up, his tail involuntarily flicking about behind of him. The boy drops down to his knees, his hand caressing the skin of Nico's cheeks. It's surprisingly soft, and his touch is gentle.

"Does it have a name?"

The boys voice sounds like velvet to Nico, and he has to remind himself that this is his captor, not some boy he can fall for. There's a sword at his neck before he can talk, and the king is looking down at him. There's not any sign of patience on his face.

"The Prince asked you a question"

Nico swallows hard before managing to find his voice to speak.

"It's...It's Nico..."

The boy smiles widely and runs his hand up into Nico's hair, twirling his fingers around the soft golden locks.

"Can I take him to my room father?"

"Of course"

The boy jumps up, and Nico squeals in surprise when he's being lifted off the floor. The Prince has his arms wrapped securely around Nico, and it feels somewhat strange. He's never had a human, a real human, hold him before. Nico decides he likes it. Especially the warmth he feels radiating from the Prince.

 

* * *

 

Nico knows he’s been here for three days. He’s seen the sun set and the moon rise through the open window opposite. His home, his new home, isn’t so bad. The Prince had brought him to his room, decorated with red velvet sheets and dark mahogany wood and shown him the large tank of water to the right of his bed, filled with gorgeous shells and seaweed from the depth of the ocean. Nico curls his fingers around the top of the tank, lifting his body out of the water to take in the fresh air. He lets his eyes flutter shut, feels the breeze through his hair and thinks about his friends, his family, wonders if they’re out looking for him or not. A part of him doesn’t want his family looking for him. He’s perfectly happy right here. Nico hears the wooden door slam against the wall and opens up his eyes to see the Prince, his lips curled into a snarl. Nico lowers his head in an attempt to hide, but there’s nowhere he can go really, he’s in a completely glass tank. Before Nico can say anything he feels the Prince grab at his wrists and yank his body roughly out of the water, dropping him onto the carpet.   
  
“Lewis-”   
  
As soon as the Prince’s name leaves Nico’s mouth he regrets it. Lewis wraps his fingers in Nico’s hair, tugs on his blonde locks to force Nico to look at him.   
  
“Don’t fucking call me that”   
  
Nico nods, but he’s confused. He’d been calling the Prince by his real name as soon as they were alone. He lets out a sudden cry of surprise. Lewis pins him down to the floor and drops himself down on Nico’s lower back. He tries to calm his breathing, but he feels a sharp pain in his tail before he’s screaming out in pain. Nico can feel the knife, or dagger, slicing at his blue scales, cutting them away from the skin underneath. He flicks his tail about, tries to push Lewis away from him, but the Prince is much more stronger, and Nico has the disadvantage of being on land. All he can do is endure the pain as Lewis continues to cut away at his scales. It feels like a lifetime before it’s over. There’s blood staining the carpet and most of the remaining scales are now a bright red. When he feels Lewis lift himself up, Nico rolls over onto his back and looks up into Lewis’ eyes.   
  
He only sees it for a moment, dark red eyes glaring down into his own, before Lewis blinks and they’re back to their normal soft brown shade. Lewis drops to his knees to pull Nico into a hug, stroking his hair softly and apologizing time after time. Nico accepts his apology, of course he does, but he can only wonder whose red eyes were gazing down into his own. They certainly weren’t Lewis’.


End file.
